Perspective
by The Necropolis
Summary: Renji has a problem. He and Rukia have finally gotten together years after the Quincy Invasion. now, they feel that Marriage is on the horizon, and the only obstacle in the way now is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older Brother. Renji needs Byakuya's approval, but will he meet the Stoic Nobles Standards? and how does best friend Ichigo fall in this? well, read and find out! One-shot.


**Hey Guys, Necro Here. I've come with a completely new story, a Renruki one actually. a favourite pairing of mine. but since I have no dealings in romance or have any inkling of knowledge in how to write one, I suppose a drama/humour (sort of) fic will have to do. I WAS going to update my Circle time fic (check that out if you haven't already :D) but my muse pulled an on me (that is, being a ruthless dictator) and decided that i Needed to write this. so here it is.**

**This idea stemmed from all the Ichiruki fanfics I see, where Ichigo has to go get Byakuya's approval. i found them to be entertaining, so here's my rendition. and because of said reason the story itself isn't terrible original, so that's what you are looking for perhaps leaving now will save you a few precious seconds of your life.**

**Enjoy Reading! **

**\- The Necropolis**

* * *

"Ok…so run me through this again?" Renji asked his best male friend, said best male friend facepalmed hard. It wasn't a hard concept, at least to him. Why couldn't Renji just do it? His help wasn't and shouldn't be required, was it?

"Alright, let me run through it again, but this is the last time" said Ichigo, removing the hand from his face and shoving it in his pocket.

"Ok, I get you".

"You better, or so help me I'm going to pummel you both".

Renji said nothing, and opted for Ichigo to continue.

"What you need to do, is you need to grab Byakuya when he has a free moment, and tell him your decision. There, simple?"

"I don't think it's going to work" said Renji absently.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Fight him again for your sake? No thanks, I'd rather eat your sword" replied Ichigo.

"Could you just come along!?" half-yelled Renji "Seriously all you need to do is back me up!"

"No Renji, I have a test tomorrow and I'm not missing it. You're on your own for this one, now for god's sake GET OFF MY BED!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

"NOW GET OUT!"

"I'M GOING!"

Some heated steps, a slam of the door, and then… silence… perfect silence…

"Jeez, where does he get off on doing that, asking my help for dealing with Byakuya? I mean it can't be that hard can it?"

* * *

This day was just getting worse and worse, wasn't it? Renji left the Kurosaki Household, walking along the pavement with a heavy scowl and slitted eyes. Plan A didn't go as well as planned and truth be told Ichigo was to be his Jail-free card (however literal that term may be). And since he was so sure that Ichigo would help him, he didn't think of a plan B.

Plan B at the moment would be to tell Byakuya by himself.

Alone

With the Captain

Who may or may not kill him on the stop for evening thinking of the notion.

"Some friend he is, that Ichigo" he said melodramatically. "And to think of all the times I was there for him".

He pulled his Zabimaru from its sheath and activated the Senkaimon, stepping through and re-entering the Soul Society, after spending literally 5 minutes in the world of the living. A waste of time really, he picked the wrong day to announce to his Captain he was getting engaged to his little sister. Yes, _that _little sister… oh boy.

It was no secret that after the execution incident Byakuya had been doing his utmost best in protecting Rukia from any and all threats. If Byakuya had his way (and he usually did for that matter) anyone who pointed their sword or any weapon in the direction of his dear little sister could expect them to be very quickly slain by the Big Brother Knight Templar that is Byakuya Kuchiki. Various Shinigami (who shall remain unnamed for the duration) decided to comment upon his newest revelation, but in true Captain Kuchiki fashion he simply brushes it off as 'partaking in my duties as Captain and as her elder brother'. Those who are well aware of the Captain's normal disposition can read between the lines as to what he is really saying. 'You touch my sister and you die'.

For Renji, this may be somewhat of a problem, for a couple of reasons. Sometime after the Quincy Invasion, after all was said and done, the celebrations escalated throughout the rebuilt Seireitei in earnest. It was these times that Renji finally decided to spring upon his romantic intentions for the female Shinigami, after spending much time twiddling his thumbs about if's and maybes. Perhaps it could have gone better, but it was the present that mattered as far as Renji was concerned. And that's all he ever needed.

After reconciling, rebuilding and finally romanticizing, Renji came to the conclusion that he would wed Rukia. Rukia of course, in all of her grace had agreed, and now the only obstacle was Byakuya...If you could call it that.

'Always knew it was come down to this' thought Renji grimly. He was sure that Byakuya knew, or maybe aware or at the very least suspicious, perhaps even before he made his thoughts and feelings clear. Maybe that was why he was chosen as lieutenant, so he could keep an eye on him and eliminate him if needed. He wouldn't be _too_ surprised if this was the case.

It was for this reason that Renji went down for Ichigo's help, he feels that despite his progress, despite the respect that Byakuya and Renji had for each other, Renji still thought that as soon as the key words left his mouth, he would enter a vicious battle to the death, for their dearest Rukia, A battle that the Kenpachi linage dreams of having.

Renji walked briskly to the 6th Division, hoping for dear life that he looked more confident then he actually was. Sweat threatened to pour down is face, sweat of potential fear, just like the time they fought back nearly 3 years ago. As he opened the doors to the 6th Squad Barracks, he issued a quick hello to the secretary women in front, an unseated lady with light brown hair and matching eyes; he took a long gulp and walked in the direction of the Captains office.

In Renji's turbulent mind, there were only a few thoughts racing through that could be described as intelligent. His mind was racing, his heart beating with an unknown fury, and his body never fails to shake ever so slightly, to the point where only a trained eye could see it.

A trained eye, experienced and all-knowing, like the captain's eye's for example...

* * *

Speaking of which, Byakuya Kuchiki in all of his wisdom had just been calmly wondering just why Renji's Reiatsu was fluctuating as soon as he returned from the Senkaimon. As the stoic Captain Kuchiki realized he was heading for the 6th Barracks, he noticed that Renji's Reiatsu become noticeably more incoherent. It wasn't particularly concerning, as this has become somewhat of a norm. It happens to pass by whenever Renji, Byakuya and Rukia are in the same room. He keeps a tight leash on it to be sure, but it still seeps through the cracks. And thus the Captain concluded that it had to do something with him. Judging from the speed of which his lieutenant is pacing, he may be in a sort of rush to speak to him. Whether that is wishful thinking or not is left to one's interpretation.

As he signed the last sheet of paperwork with his immaculate signature, he pushed the paperwork gently to the side with an aloof grace, clearing his table, and his mind, for the discussion that was to come.

In truth, Byakuya had recognized what Renji was up to ever since he left for the Human World. It had something to do with Ichigo Kurosaki, and since said Ichigo is not present, it means whatever plan Renji had concocted had failed, and had now resorted to a method he obviously felt uncomfortable with.

Renji was obviously feeling nervous and anxious about speaking with him, Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Squad. Supposedly if rumours were anything to go by, Byakuya held in a vice grip the 3rd Scariest Gotei 13 Captain, with Captain Kurotsuchi in second, and the late Captain Unohana in first place (legend speaks of the ghost of Captain Unohana haunting the halls of the divisions as we speak, but there are no confirmations, and she reigns forever as the most feared, be dead or alive). He doesn't know why he is placed in such a list, but far be it from him to understand the minds of bored underlings with nothing better to do than chat about their superiors.

As he places his quilt in its small container of ink, Byakuya ponders upon what possible conversation topic had his Vice-Captain groping at the ropes for unneeded help. At first he thought it would have something to do with a pay rise, which of course is perfectly reasonable, considering the work he has done lately, so in his mind he wouldn't need Kurosaki for the deal. Secondly he perhaps thought that Renji had somehow done something incredibly wrong and has gone to Ichigo for advice, but if that were the case he is sure that Renji would come to his Captain first.

Lastly, and perhaps Byakuya may or may not have been avoiding this train of thought, is that Renji wants to talk to his Captain about a fellow accomplice of theirs. Rukia Kuchiki.

Oh yes, Byakuya knew all about them. He first suspected Renji of this during the Execution Incident, where he spoke of training Bankai to beat him and save her. Perhaps this thought was unwarranted but as her bigger brother one cannot rule out any possibilities without absolute facts. It went downhill from there, as far as the Kuchiki clan leader was concerned.

Keeping these thoughts in mind, Captain Kuchiki placed his hands together upon the table he sits at, and awaits his Lieutenant. Multiple scenarios run through his head, but he keeps his gaze fixated on the doors, his expression plain, frozen.

A hasty knock at the door interrupts the silence.

"C-Captain, may I come in?"

Did he just hear a stutter from Renji Abarai? Very well, the third option it is. Byakuya sighed internally; this may take a while, a good thing perhaps that he finished his paperwork.

"Enter" replied Byakuya.

The door creaked open softly, and the Wielder of Zabimaru entered quickly through the door. He closed the door as quickly as he opened it. It clicked shut softly, showing no signs of the creaks deteriorating.

"Captain, may I speak with for a moment? It's important" asked Renji, his hands clasped in front of him.

Interesting…A sudden change of body language huh? This, if nothing else, confirms the situation.

"What is it exactly?"

"I-It's about Rukia".

Byakuya narrowed his eyebrows slightly. Here it comes… "What about her?"

"I assume you know about the situation, w-w-with she and I…"

Byakuya feigned Ignorance. "No".

"Well, we are…well...we...we..."

"You are?"

"We...she and I...well...we... are courting…yes! erm courting i suppose you could say. Rukia and I are courting" affirmed Renji.

"Really?" arching his right eyebrow slightly upwards.

"Yes"

"Is that what you wished to tell me?"

"Yes, err I mean no, I mean…well that's not all..."

"Continue".

Renji pulled at his collar. Was it always this hot here? Maybe Yamamoto's Bankai is still affecting the area…

"Well, we have been dating…courting for a while now and we have both come to the agreement that…that…"

"Yes?"

"Well…we"

"Spit it out" said Byakuya, a little more forceful than intended.

Renji grinded his teeth in frustration, and perhaps a bit of well-intended fear; 'This is it; he is going to kill me'.

"Rukia and I would like to get married, and we ask for your blessing for the occasion".

A silence washed over the room, like an eternal tsunami. Renji had a mind to pull out his Zabimaru to defend him himself from the fury of Senbonzakura's million blades. Byakuya stared at him, frozen in time and space. Of all of the things he could have thought of, Marriage to his little sister has some-what expected, but naturally he delayed the possibility and banished it from his mind. It was so early, Byakuya had just gotten to know his sister the way a Brother SHOULD know his sister, a task that was long overdue. And now she plans on marrying Renji and scurrying off to some place? Byakuya had to admit that he didn't please him all that much, if at all.

Renji knew this fact, and recognized his Captain's plight. If he were in his position, surely he would say no. it was a given, a Brother like Byakuya had considerable similarities to Ichigo in the Big Brother regard, the almost overprotective drive to keep their loved ones safe.

But was that applicable in this sense? Certainly, if Kuchiki saw Abarai as unworthy of her hand he would no doubt see him off as a threat and dealt with accordingly. This is fact, not opinion. These thoughts ricocheted throughout Renji's mind, pulling in more conspiracies and reasoning for his own existence and how his overbearing Captain could possibly answer to his question. Most theories almost certainly went in the direction of 'Absolutely Not'.

"Fine".

Time stopped, Renji's expression went from nervous to complete surprise, wondering for a moment if this was real. He had half a mind to pinch himself.

"Come Again?" he asked lamely.

"Didn't you hear? I just said that I approve of your theoretical marriage with Rukia" repeated Byakuya, placing emphasis on theoretical, as if he held close the thought that it was not to be.

To this, Renji couldn't help but ask. What was his reasoning for this?

"Why?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then returned to their original size and shape. This question conveys that Renji wasn't expecting this answer, which explains why he was so nervous. He feared for his position, his friendship and perhaps his very life.

"If you can recall, Renji Abarai, that my marriage to Hisana was not normal in the eyes of the Kuchiki Elders" explained the Stoic Captain.

A pregnant silence once again bloated Byakuya's office. It was always the case, whenever Hisana was mentioned. The Captain of Squad 6 doesn't talk often about his late wife. (Or rather, talks at all for that matter).

"Yes, I remember. You fought for the right to marry Hisana, even though she came from the Rukon district".

"Indeed. I married for love, not for the clan. It would be hypocritical of me to refuse Rukia the same fate".

'That's relieving' thought Renji. But that's bringing upon another question.

"Captain, would the Elders have anything to say-"

"No, they don't care for what Rukia does; they will have no say in her marriage of you".

"Captain, I cannot express how relieved I am to hear of all this".

"Were you expecting a different reaction?"

"I was expecting to hear _scatter_ to be honest" said Renji, a hand reaching behind his head, a sheepish grin plastering his face.

A ghost of a smile traced Byakuya's life, but it left as soon as it came. He stood up, and placed his chair under the table gently. He then turned, face Renji and walked around the table towards him. In doing so, he spoke.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would have killed you before you mentioned the possibility. But because I know you well, I _know_ you are much capable of taking care of Rukia" he explained.

"Captain…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned away from his Vice Captain. "Save it for later. I've given you my answer to your question. I suggest we finish our work and continue this talk in more accustomed circumstances".

"Yes Captain, right away…wait what?"

"I hereby invite to the Kuchiki Household for dinner. 7:30 Pm sharp. Do not be late". He said, returning to his desk.

Renji took this as his cue to leave, opening and closing the doors in giddy excitement, not bothering to give the Kuchiki Captain a reply. It wasn't as if Byakuya expected one, for he ended the conversation right then and then and Renji knew that. Byakuya looked to the side of his desk, noticing no paperwork is left to do.

'It would appear I've finished it all' stated Byakuya in his mind.

* * *

Renji couldn't hold in the joy that leaped within his heart. He simply couldn't believe how good things have come for him so far, or his luck for that matter. The fact that Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division Captain, a man famed for freezing an ocean with his gaze, had just allowed a Rukongai Brat (and proud) loose cannon vice-captain to marry his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, is simply miraculous. This alone proves just how much Byakuya trusts the red haired tough as nails Renji Abarai to take care of his in-law sibling. Finally, things are going Team Abarai… for once…

He waltzed over towards his desk, acting as if for once that he owned the place (and the thought wasn't exactly untrue) siting in his chair, and dialling the phone to speak to his beloved about this very new stage of life. Excitement, merriment, whatever you could call it, that feeling resided within him. Let it be known that as of right now, Renji is the happiest Shinigami in Soul Society.

However, as he bounced in his office, creaking noises emitting from his chair, not caring for the large amount of unfinished paperwork assigned to his desk, he had a thought. Perhaps not the thought you had in mind once you were just told what you've wanted to hear for nearly a decade. The thought in question; was perhaps the invitation may not to be the Kuchiki mansion in question.

But to his death, a painful, secretive and planned death to occur, simply because within the confines of the Kuchiki Household, Byakuya can do (and kill) as he pleases.

This renegade thought sent shudder's down Renji's spine, as he basically just agreed to his death, regardless of whether he showed up or not. If he did, then he would be serious about going to marry Rukia and Byakuya would execute him on the spot. if he didn't show up, as he promised earlier, it may be foreseen as an act of grievous offense, and everyone knows that whilst Captain Kuchiki display's unending patience (at least on the outside) offending him is of course incredibly easy to do, especially if you are trying NOT to offend him. And of course, given how ruthless the Kuchiki Captain is, death may be imminent in this scenario.

'What do I do? What do I do?!" these questions sent Renji out of his chair, dropping the phone, to actually to pace around his office, scampering about like a dog with its tails under its legs. He clasped his hands behind his back in an effort to stabilize himself, but this action proved fruitless. As his brain raddled itself for answers, he could find only one solution, which was to take the invitation, in the hopes that Captain Kuchiki's approval was genuine.

He hoped it was genuine; after all the Noble Captain isn't quite known for lying, at all. Captain Kuchiki is an honest individual. If there's information that he has that he hasn't any inclination to share with you, he simply will not speak at all (in Renji's opinion it was one of his flaws, not his strengths, however in this case Renji is open to exceptions).

He could just hear the situations play through his head at the moment. _'Renji, what part of your inconceivably dull mind told you it was okay to even think of this notion?!'_ or _'Renji Abarai, I had invited you to my Household and you fail to show up? You dare to make a fool out of both of us?'_ both of these statements would be followed by an audible gulp and the release of Bankai.

Even as he finished his work at 6:00 sharp, bid his captain goodbye, who saw him off with a small wave and an actual audible farewell (a new development); he still couldn't comprehend either possibility. He has 1 hour and 30 minutes to collect his thoughts, inform Rukia of the proceedings (assuming Byakuya hadn't already notified Captain Ukitake to relate it to his lieutenant).

Renji pulled out his standard Shinigami cell phone after bidding farewell to the passing 6th Division members, to dial Rukia. After some audible seconds of beeps and other related noises Rukia answered with a polite grace only she could manage.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey Rukia, its Renji" replied Renji.

"Renji!" she squealed, Renji winced, and covered the offending ear.

"I take it you've heard what's happened!"

"Yes! I knew that my Brother would accept, I told you and you thought he wouldn't!"

"Ha-ha, yeah… you're right. But listen…" his voice hushed a little, as if to hide from any prying ears.

"What?"

"I don't think I am out of it just yet…" he whispered morbidly.

"What! Why not?!" she yelled in reply.

"Okay, okay, listen here. Hypothetically speaking… What if your brother invited me over for a different reason?"

"Renji, what are you insinuating?" she growled through the phone.

"I'm saying he may or may not kill me once I get there".

"What? Oh…"

"Rukia?" he said.

"Renji?" she replied.

"What did you think I was saying".

"I-It's not important".

"Rukia…"

"Big Brother won't kill you" she said, changing the subject.

"How do you know?"

"Does Byakuya have a history of killing those he loves?" asked Rukia.

"Well, there was that one time…"

"We are over that Renji".

"Fair enough I suppose, but seriously though. What do I do?"

"You turn up of course, eat your food, and make pleasant conversation. It's like any other dinner event".

"Not every other dinner event has…"

"I get it Renji; you're scared of my Brother".

"I am not!"

"Then what is it?" she asked inquisitively

"Nothing, just…"

"So you are scared of him…" Renji could just feel the smirk striking her delicate face.

"You haven't felt his Bankai Rukia" Renji intoned.

"And I don't plan on it, because he loves me, and you love me. Why would he want to take that away?" asked Rukia sceptically.

"Because he is a vindictive asshole with no feelings" he retorted.

"Awful confident when he is not around eh Renji?" taunted Rukia. God, Renji could just _feel_ the grin across Rukia's face.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" half yelled, half complained Renji.

"I don't know why you bothered to call. You're worried about nothing. You are his vice-captain, that's a sort of immunity right?"

"She says as her brother flings his Bankai to specifically murder me".

"Very funny Renji, look I'll see at the mansion. You'll see, everything will be fine if you keep it together".

"But Rukia, I..." he started, but curtly interrupted.

"I'll. See. You. At. The. Man-sion" punctuated Rukia, hanging up.

After hanging up the phone, Rukia continued to walk her way to the Kuchiki grounds, where she would retire for the day and prepared for the dinner event organised by her brother. The prospect of getting married to Renji was indeed a thought to behold, but as a Kuchiki she had to keep her wits about her (perhaps forgetting about her incessant yelling and screaming just minutes ago) and wasn't to hyperventilate constantly about the ordeal. Nonetheless, she was pleased, nay; delighted that Byakuya had given his blessing.

'I suppose he thought we would marry with his approval or not' thought Rukia. 'I mean just because he is the clan leader doesn't exactly mean he holds property over these things. Still, big brother has a license to kill, and if he didn't approve of Renji, well...'

Suddenly following Renji's train of thought, Rukia can somewhat understand why Renji may be dreading his demise at the Kuchiki household. It makes sense, from his perspective, as what he knows is what Rukia likes to call 'Business Byakuya'. Business Byakuya and 'Big Brother Byakuya' in her eyes are two different people, as their personalities flip like the sides of a coin (commonly what sane shinigami would refer to as a Sugar and Ice Personality). As the names imply, Business Byakuya is commonly found at his workplace; serious, cold, sarcastic even, given a good mood and an appreciation for 'torture Renji day' (which is every day in case you didn't get the memo). Big Brother Byakuya is almost exclusively found at the Kuchiki grounds, a fleeting creature, which disappears the moment the Elders rear their ugly heads. This Byakuya is nicer (sort of) which is the biggest change that Rukia noticed. His tone is lighter, his gaze is softer, his presence doesn't suffocate you if he is the least bit offended and he speaks well of those few souls whose company he enjoys. He still doesn't smile, but Rukia is working on that; it's this change that reminds Rukia that Byakuya indeed does have emotions, but the nerves in his face are broken, and thus his expression remains frozen, no matter what he is feeling.

It's such a surprising change of stature that even when Rukia was demanded to tell the difference between the two 'Byakuya's', the person in question (Ichigo) for the life of him failed to recognize any difference. Even her drawings had no effect on the boy, and he dared to say that the drawings confused him even more, proclaiming them to be 'a bunch of squiggly lines, rabbits and a poorly coloured-in sun'. Rukia chalked it up to his horrible misinterpretation of creativity (what can you expect from an orange haired delinquent anyway?) and promptly dropped the subject.

Still, Bi-polar brother's aside, Rukia entered the main hallway to the Kuchiki manor, and bid her hellos and greetings to all of the servants in sight, whether they liked her or not. She entered the main hall, where some of the elders were residing for a cup of tea. They didn't pay her any more mind than she did (and that was to say, none at all) and went on about their business. As she paraded throughout the Kuchiki mansion and disappeared to her room, she noticed that she actually hadn't seen her older brother through all of that. Usually Byakuya would be somewhere in sight, to say hello and ask how Captain Ukitake was, and generally about her day (as 'Big Brother Byakuya' does).

'I wonder where he is' he thought absently. This thought dissipated once her phone rang once more. She drew the phone, and saw once again that Renji was calling her.

'Renji? What are you worried about now? I mean really?'

She answered the phone, and prepared her lungs for another tongue lashing.

"Renji, what's the matter this time?"

"Ok, real question...what should I wear?"

"Oh, well let's see..."

* * *

Byakuya, after leaving work and bidding farewell to the more exemplary members of his squad, he immediately flash stepped throughout the labyrinth of Soul Society, heading towards the mansion and towards his room, dodging sight and detection just like how the great Yoruichi Shihoin had taught him to do. A quick process of a removal of clothes, removal of hair pieces and a quick relook in the mirror. Following the removal of his uniform and hair pieces, one could very much mistake him for someone else, as he looked somewhat laid back without his orderly attire. He quickly donned a black kimono and prepared himself for a walk by the river which cuts through the Kuchiki grounds. He walks from outside his room and onto the veranda, where a pair of servants express surprise at his presence.

"Lord Kuchiki" began a young impressionable girl, whom reminded him of lieutenant Hinamori. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not at the moment. I ask not to be interrupted upon my walk by the water. Could you ask the chefs to prepare a meal for myself, Lady Rukia and a guest?"

"At once sir!" replied the girl, running in the opposite direction, orders clear in her mind. The other servant, an older servant of male descent, bowed politely and walked past him, to attend his other duties.

Byakuya walks outside, and feels the lush grass brush against his feet, a feeling of nostalgia if you will. He walks across the various stepping stones, taking moments of his time to look upon his reflection in the water. As he walks over the bridge, thoughts of the future cascading throughout his mind, he cannot help but contemplate the relationship between his little sister and his little lieutenant. Would they be anything like he and Hisana? Absolutely not, Byakuya thought with a hint of melancholic amusement. Not particularly a match made in hell, but he imagined given their quirks their household would be quite loud at certain intervals (all of them).

As he looks upon the open fields, the same fields that he and Hisana would walk upon, he envisions Renji and Rukia walking those same steps, with soft smiles and words of compassion that the Kuchiki leader wonders whether anything will return to normal after this happens. As anyone who knew Byakuya could say, he was quite fond of Rukia living at the Kuchiki mansion, and sharing company with her. If she were to leave, he would be alone once more in a household of overbearing elders and servants of questionable ethics (some ranged from having unrequited crushes, male or female, whilst others were terrified at the meeting of his gaze). Of course he could fix this: the Elders eagerly awaited an heir to the Kuchiki house, but of course this meant marriage to another woman he didn't know, plus the child that they were anxiously awaiting. All of this just meant more duties, whereas Rukia was a breath of fresh air, an act of rebellion on his part even. At this point, if Kuchiki were one to indulge in such notions, he might have taken up Shunsui on his offer to take him out on a night on the town.

Byakuya sighs inwardly, and looks upon the river and its contents once more, content to gaze into its ever-flowing serenity. It is in this moment that Byakuya realizes that the river could perhaps be metaphorical, as the stretch of time moves onward. One could say he now finds himself at the rocks by a waterfall, refusing (politely declining) to accept the future, and stay perched upon the earth, watching downwards as time moves on. Such metaphors interpret him as a bitter middle aged human, but nonetheless they had a sliver of truth to them, as whilst he had agreed to the arrangement (the marriage that is); and promised to himself he would help in any way possible (the least he could do for his sister) he would perhaps need some time to adjust.

After all, it's taken half a century for him to forget that Hisana no longer walks these halls, and showers all with a delicate smile and glimmering eyes, and faced with him the brunt of the Kuchiki clan and survived, and spent 5 years together before her untimely departure. He will need to adapt to changes, perhaps he could repeat history? Fill that dreadful hole with another? No, he doesn't think so, for glaringly obvious reasons. No matter how much the Shinigami Women's Association proclaims that he is the most eligible out of all the men in Soul Society, he doubts he will every marry again.

With these thoughts in mind, Byakuya swung around and headed towards the mansion once more. He gives one moment to look upon the sky, the first stars blooming across the darkening horizon. He figures that he must have been reminiscing for at least half an hour. In that case, preparations must be made, and he must attend them to make sure they are just so. After all, the Kuchiki clan leader has things to do, certainly better things to do than reminiscent about the past and think for the future.

Right?

* * *

_7:30 Pm – Kuchiki Manor – Dining Hall_

Renji couldn't help but be amazed at the grandeur that the Kuchiki's presented at their home. He always knew that the clan was indeed very, very, very wealthy; but he still felt that he felt that he had quite underestimated that wealth, to a point.

Large, swirling artworks donned the walls, large spaces opening into other hallways also hanging paintings on their partitions. The ceiling was spacious, and itself held a room wide painting, which he gathered to an artwork to capture the beauty of spring, noting the vibrant colours and flowers and trees springing forth from the drawing, overseen by a glorious sun. The trickle of water heard outside was the small river that articulated the Kuchiki clan's precious garden was not passed by Renji's acute ears. He noticed at his whilst there weren't an overload of eating utensils like he had expected, the quality of said utensils was not unseen by Renji's keen eyes. The plates that beheld his food were lined in pure silver, and adorned with intricate particular patterns that reminded him once more of the serenity of nature. 'I wonder if this is the captain's doing' thought Renji.

The Table itself was of medium size, large enough to suit around 5 people per side and one space at the top and back at the head. In any case, Byakuya took the head as per usual, whilst Rukia and Renji sat by his sides. A three course meal stood before them, and Renji wondered briefly whether they were capable of finishing it. The elders were unsurprisingly unavailable for tonight's event, so that leaves the servants to finish where they could not. He knows for a fact Rukia doesn't exact particularly eat much and if he were a guessing man, Byakuya wouldn't eat much more, given that he is a Kuchiki and he and Rukia despite not being bound by blood, they do have great similarities.

And another thing, Byakuya himself in his own home seems to be; for lack of the better word..._relaxed._ As in, his body actually touches the back of his seat (barely) and he isn't frowning excessively. In fact, as Renji listened to his Captain and his dearest Rukia converse on work topics, he realized that Byakuya indeed felt more comfortable in his own home. It was in the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, the way he dressed (no hair pieces or noble renditions of captain's coats in sight) in fact one could say his Kimono is rather plain, especially for a noble of Byakuya's status. But, then again this dinner event wasn't exactly formal. He didn't even have his Zanpakuto with him.

It was for this reason, that Renji also donned some not so particularly formal attire. It was still classy in a sense, but casual at the same time. it was a mixture of both worlds really. He wore a silver-black kimono with subtle ring patterns adorned the sides of which the kimono was stitched together. Rukia wore a dark blue kimono, and one could say it is a tad too large for her, but for his sake Renji kept this thought locked up till later.

Oi, Renji, what do you think?" said Rukia. It was at this moment that Renji realized he was locked in his thoughts.

"Huh? about what? Sorry, I was just thinking" replied Renji, a hand reaching behind his head, a worried smile hopefully keeping the dos at bay.

"Big Brother and I were talking about Head Captain Shunsui".

"Honestly I'm kind of surprised how well everything is going all things considered. I mean I respect the Head Captain and all but I honestly thought things would crash because he can be so lazy".

"Head Captain Kyoraku's perceived laziness is only skin-deep" commented Byakuya. "There is no logical reasoning in saying that he got the job through by being lazy. One could say it's almost a façade".

"So, basically work behind the scenes sort of stuff?" inquired Renji.

"Exactly" said Byakuya curtly, before bringing to his face another small mouthful of food.

"Maybe we should let Nanao know about this, she might be a little easier on her captain if she knew" said Rukia, snickering a little as she said it.

"I doubt it, but the possibility is justifiable in its course" stated Byakuya.

"Hang on, Captain..." started Renji.

"I'd prefer you call me by my given name in my own home" retorted Byakuya abruptly.

Yeah, ok...wait what?!

"Ok, uhhh...Byakuya..." the name sounded foreign in his name. "How do you know of this stuff?" he accused.

"Not much goes by in the Gotei 13 without my knowing of it" he explained, as if it were the most obvious answer in the Seireitei.

"Right..." he murmured, before a quick kick to the shin quickly silenced him from exerting further. How the hell did she even reach that far? She's a midget, and the table was massive. So, Renji started Again.

"So, Byakuya" Ugh, it will take a while to get used to it. "Since your knowledge of the court of pure souls is nigh omnipresent, I take it that means you know of Ikkaku's Bankai?"

"The worst kept secret in Soul Society" returned Byakuya monotonously.

Both Rukia and Renji laughed at Ikkaku's expense. Meanwhile; elsewhere, Ikkaku sneezed.

The trio had long finished their dinners, and moved away to a secluded table so the servants of the house may begin their meal without interruption. They moved to a quiet room, not far from the outside balcony to the luscious harden and the moonlit sky. The room was small, but easily spacious enough for the three of them to relax, well two of them at least, as Byakuya kept some notion of proper gesture, lest the elder's 'accidently' walk in and witness the *cough* 'horror'.

Their conversations ascended and descended on tonality and volume, and of course varied on topic, depending on where Byakuya and Renji directed it to. Rukia was just content on listening to the two of them speak not as Captain and Lieutenant, but as the friends and future brothers she had envisioned them to be for quite some time. The conservations went from the mannerisms and secret quirks of the more prominent 11th Division members including the Captain himself. Who would have thought that the burly, barbaric captain commonly enjoys tea parties with his hellion pink haired lieutenant? Byakuya did...somehow. It was getting to the point where Renji's mocking point of Byakuya being Omnipresent was slowly becoming reality.

"A Change of Topic perhaps?" offered Rukia.

"Agreed"

"Alright Byakuya, what's up with the 4th Division? I know that Captain Unohana isn't all she seems" asks Renji, eager to hear insight on the beautiful, yet terrifying creature

"Captain Unohana most certainly has hidden depths in things one may consider... surprisingly malicious".

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot elaborate. Only the captains are permitted to know of Captain Unohana's true disposition, and it would dishonour her memory".

"Tch, you talk like she was the First Kenpachi or something..."

The Conversation quickly shifted later towards the other divisions, namely the 12th Division and the Thirteenth Division.

"The 12th Division is a division I seldom have coherent information on" admitted Byakuya.

"I've been wondering...what is exactly your opinion on Kurotsuchi?"

"A detestable creature" said Byakuya.

"...why?"

Byakuya looked at him as if Renji had asked him whether it is mandatory or not for survival to _breathe._ Seeing as Renji wouldn't correct himself anytime soon, the stoic lord supposes that he may elaborate...just this once.

"His treatment of his subordinate, Nemu is not something I approve of. Furthermore his division revolves around the concept of ill-improvement and the only reason he continues to draw breathe is that is proves instrumental in his usefulness to the Soul Society".

Renji stood agape, nodding and responding with various facial expressions at every point Byakuya makes. Despite being a ruthless regal noble devoted to an imperfect law, he consistently reminds people that from time to time to he indeed does have a conscience. Then of course, he says this:

"And his preferred head dresses offend me on every possible level".

Talk about murder, arson and jaywalking...

It was then Renji quickly noticed something about his captain. He may hold pride close to his heart, speak to others with robot efficiency and have the emotional capacity of a glacier, but his sense of humour is a strange thing. As in, when he tries to be funny, he fails miserably, but then he says things like this, like it was a serious accusation or something along those lines, which are to some people inherently funny. 'My captain is _the comically serious_...'

Rukia took this moment to stretch her arms and rub the back of her head. She felt tired, and you know what sounded really good to her? A quiet warm bath, and that's exactly she planned to do.

Rukia then stood up, announced her plans, walked over to Renji and planted a kiss upon his cheek, then retreated from the room. As she left, she couldn't help but snicker softly to herself, amusement coursing through her veins. 'Renji is alone with big bad Byakuya...'

Renji immediately noticed just what his dearest Rukia was up to. It was fairly obvious to her casual conversation was possible, and now they are alone; it will be inevitable that Byakuya will want to speak to Renji about the marriage itself. Yes...speak...not kill him where he stands... he regrets not bringing his Zabimaru, as he would at least want to go out fighting.

"Renji"

Renji released himself from his stupor, to look at Byakuya staring at him with a bored expression. Renji himself was wearing a look of neutrality, but on the inside of his head he sent his head through rapture as he searched his mind for answers. Should I start? Should I wait? How should I go about it? so many Questions! Why can't this be easy?!

"Walk with me" said Byakuya, as he got up.

It wasn't a request; it was a statement, an order almost. Renji was almost too eager to get up. They left their room in silence, Byakuya guiding the both of them around the sharp corridors, past Rukia's bath, and onto the balcony by the garden outside. Not a soul was found in sight, only the soft sound of the river passing and the shifting leaves and flowers in the wind to keep them company. Tranquillity was the best word to describe this place, a serene tranquillity overshadowed by despondent poise. Byakuya took the turn to lead them into the garden, swerving through the intricate pathway through the green infested shrubbery. As he reached the small bridge that arched over the river, passing on to the other side of the garden...It was then that he finally spoke.

"You love her, don't you?"

Renji couldn't understand why he asked him that.

"Of course I do, I've spent the majority of my life with her".

"Good".

Silence, as they walked completely over the bridge, meeting a straight in the road ahead.

"Captain" started Renji, forgetting that they were on a first name basis now. "Do you actually... think that it's a good idea?"

Byakuya stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"The marriage...you approve as you've said, but I know you, and you never speak out. Do you really think it's a good idea?"

A sliver of emotion ran through his eyes, as if this wasn't the question he was expecting.

"It's like I've said before, I trust you are capable of taking care of her. However..."

A few moments of silence, then he continued.

"In my personal opinion, I think that is a little too early for marriage".

Renji let go of the breath he was unconsciously keeping prisoner. He placed a hand behind his head; a modest smile gracing his face in the process.

"Oh, is that all? No personal problem with it at all?"

"Despite the fact that Rukia is my sister and I am fond of her presence, doesn't mean I can take personal opinion into her affairs. She is a competent shinigami, and can make her actions freely" replied Byakuya; an echo of solemn pride inflicted his voice.

They started walking again.

"So, I suppose that means you are cool with being my brother in law?"

"..."

"Captain?"

"That may need some getting used to" admitted Byakuya, moving his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, you can say that again" replied Renji, grin in full force.

Today had gone supremely well, if one asked Renji. He received full approval, he had a gorgeous meal courtesy of his future brother in law, and as luck would have it, he finally connected to his icy regal captain, like he had wanted to do for so long. After all, knowing his half the battle, and the friendlier they get, the more knowledge he receives, and that will make surpassing him that much easier. Plus, this means that Ikkaku and Matsumoto both owe him money, because they stupidly thought that Byakuya was above friendship, especially with a 'lowly peasant' as they said. Tch, Dumbasses.

Byakuya and Renji passed the Garden, and now walked through the hallways once again, Byakuya leading them both to a seldom used wing, where a lookout room was situated upon the second floor. The Kuchiki mansion was situated on a small elevation, and thus this lookout place would serve as a fine area to observe the surrounding countryside. The two shinigami prodigies walked leisurely up the stairs, through the hallways and finally to their final destination.

Byakuya took his spot right next to the large open window, sitting upon the curved seat that surrounded the entire room. Renji took the spot opposite him, as they looked out towards the outside, taking in the beautiful night sky and the golden lights that populated the horizon. These lights belonged to several shinigami apartments and recreational areas, in which they were rebuilt next to the Kuchiki mansion for financial reasons. Renji himself does not own of those apartments, but come to think of it it may serve as a good idea. Keeping close to his captain and beloved fiancé is in all retrospect's a good idea, unless of course they incurred their wrath but of course, he wasn't of any danger of that at the moment, so he felt complacently safe.

"Renji, where will you and my sister live?" asked Byakuya, after many minutes of contemplative silence.

"We haven't ironed out anything just yet; Rukia was hoping she would get a nice expansive apartment in the 1st division section, along the outskirts by the 13th"

"And what about you?" asked Byakuya, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I was actually just thinking that one of these apartments would serve nicely" he said, pointing outside to the apartments far and below.

Byakuya looked down upon them, as if considering whether they were good enough for his dear little sister. He finally decided that he would inspect the buildings himself, to gather information and provide some useful advice. Given that he is the head of the Kuchiki clan, it's expected of him to be at the very least decent with home renovation.

"Captain...I..." started Renji, but as soon as he started, he heard footsteps, fast ones, getting louder and more prominent as they continued, almost as if they were getting clos...

"RENJI!" roared Ichigo, pulling himself from the window sill.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ICHIGO! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" roared Renji back, smacking his head against Ichigo's, an audible smack destroying the calm of the room. Beside them, Byakuya sat with a bewildered expression.

"WELL?! YOU WANTED ME, HERE I AM!" said Ichigo, waving his arms around.

"I DON'T NEED YOU RIGHT NOW, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING AND COOL AND YOU RUINED IT!" growled Renji, and then paused for a moment "...AGAIN!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HE-"

As the two hot-headed Shinigami powerhouses continued to voice their displeasure at peak volume, Byakuya regained his composure, and upon watching the scene unfold itself, allowed himself a small smile, not the ghost like one from before, but a honest to god quaint little smile.

Despite the times marching on, following the Quincy invasion and the deaths of Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana, and the induction of new captain's and the captain's themselves working as a tighter unit, and now we have a Gotei 13 marriage on their hands. Despite his metaphors, and his distaste for everything shifting faster than the eyes can predict, and the world spinning faster every day that passes, it is a small comfort to a seasoned captain of the Gotei 13, to know that despite all the changes, the consequences that they bring, and how they rupture his world of inner peace...

That some things never change...

* * *

**And That's all Folks! If you enjoyed this fanfiction please review it, as I would much appreciate some feedback, even if its telling me how much I suck (it counts right?). Personally, I don't think this story is my best, i usually do better story with a more cohesive plot. but that's a one shot for you. i don't think i'll be doing much more of them. full-blown stories are much easier for my brain to contemplate. **

**But Serious guys, please review. it means a lot to me what you guys think, and if given the criticism that i need, i can give you better reading material. everyone loves that right?**

**Sayonara**

**\- The Necropolis**


End file.
